In gas purification flow systems of small capacity, which are intended for capturing oxygen, moisture, carbon monoxide and some other contaminants, gas purifiers of in-line or cartridge type are usually used. These gas purifiers consist of an impermeable to gas housing, ports for connecting to a gas line, filters, and a sorption agent. Devices like GateKeeper® Inert Gas Purifiers by Entegris, Gaskleen® II Purifier by Pall, Eliminator by NuPure Corporation, etc. can serve as an example.
All these gas purifiers belong to the products of one and the same class with similar and established technical characteristics, among which one of the most important is the specific sorption capacity of the device, which is determined by the specific sorption capacity of the sorption agent. The life span of the device, its dimensions and the general price indices of the purification process depend on the specific sorption capacity of the sorption agent.
At ambient temperature the specific sorption capacity of the currently used gas sorbents, which are porous bodies on the basis of transition metals and/or zeolites, is not large and cannot be sufficiently increased. The progress here is possible only due to new in principle solutions, one of which is described below.